


Finale.

by ravened



Series: poetry for the remembered [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravened/pseuds/ravened
Summary: 6 poems that are haikus and 1 that isn't.for the last arc of the adventure zone: balance.mostly self indulgent and incomplete in terms of how they compliment each other but. oh well i guess.





	Finale.

**Author's Note:**

> 6 poems that are haikus and 1 that isn't.  
> for the last arc of the adventure zone: balance.  
> mostly self indulgent and incomplete in terms of how they compliment each other but. oh well i guess.

  1.  last cycle



the hunger.

you've run, but no longer.

this is it.

 

     2. long lost sister

this is just like her.

a return marked by fire, wit.

how could you forget?

 

     3. lucretia

you want to save them.

you don't want them to bear pain.

...let them take it.

 

     4. parlay

"you've done a good job,

merle. maybe I haven't really.

but thank you for  _this_."

 

    5. strength

you're 'saving the world'

but--at the same time, not  _just_

you. everyone is.

 

   6. lucretia (reprise)

you protected them.

this is their chance to save you.

don't run. (they love you.)

 

* * *

 

 

   7. this is no end of the world

there's a moment

just before the sun dips below the horizon

when the color-sky is painted red gold

and the sea splashes in

to lick your toes

where you think the dark

maybe      doesn't

                             _deserve_

to arrive this time. 

 

but it always does.

and it always will. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this would have been better timed at the end of the actual taz: balance arc but you know what n'yall. I'm insecure in my own writing which is why i wait until i forget about it ok


End file.
